


Home Comforts

by OpalPenWriter



Series: All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apart of the All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere Verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, Large windows, M/M, Plot and Porn?, Quickie, Reiner and Bertolt love, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalPenWriter/pseuds/OpalPenWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the "All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere" verse, Reiner and Bertolt are a happy couple living together. Reiner comes home, like he does everyday and finds Bertolt spying on the neighbors. Nothing more than a bit of drabble and insight on a couple that is not the main couple of the chapter series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116430) by [OpalPenWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalPenWriter/pseuds/OpalPenWriter). 



> My second kinda sex scene? I suppose. I'm not entirely sure if I could call that a sex scene or not. This is has not been read by my beta, so any mistakes are my own and I will fix them accordingly as I find them. But I have proofed this so there should not be too many. Again, this is really just a drabble so I can get it out of my system and start working on Chapter Seven of ADHTGS.

 

Reiner Braun ran a hand through his cut short hair as his other hand gripped the steering wheel of his truck tightly. He was tired and exhausted and all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower and cuddle with his spouse until they both fell asleep. It had been a rather long day and Reiner was surprised that he hadn’t went on a homicidal rage with the nail gun.

The promise of a warm dinner and a warm lover at home was what usually what kept him grounded and what kept the supervisor he contracted from being a part of the wall. Reiner would be the first to admit that he had mulled over the idea of hiding the body in the framework of a house or two. Or maybe in the depths of a concrete driveway. Reiner always felt that the later was always the successful way to go.

Working as a general contractor took a lot out of him. Reiner dealt with people constantly and it left him slightly frizzled and at his wits end. Mostly because people would look at him and think he was stupid. The blond was large, wide around the shoulders and could easily be mistaken for a thug, but that didn’t mean he was stupid.

Quite the opposite really. Reiner wouldn’t be a contractor if he didn't have a hit of common sense and a college degree. He had to have some kind of intelligence, especially with numbers (not only for financial purposes) and the _patience of a saint_.

Not the mention the idiots who he would contract. The blond always did his best to research companies, no matter how small or large, for reviews and ratings. Yet somehow he would always stumble across one jackass who couldn’t use a nail gun or used interior paint on the siding of a house.

Reiner dealt with the ins and outs of being a contractor nearly twenty four hours and seven days a week and he enjoyed his job even with the headaches it caused him. Reiner enjoyed building things and being the name on a large scale tower or being able to recreate a dream home for a newly wedded couple.

But even men like Reiner had a breaking point and he was constantly pushed to his. If it wasn’t for Bertolt, Reiner was not sure where he would be in his life. Probably in some run down house trying to make a job out of plaster and nails and wasting away his paycheck on beer and Marlboros.

Well, _beer_ didn’t sound half bad really.

Reiner pulls himself out of thought as he turns into his neighborhood, having to watch out for kids on the tiny roads that connected the community together. He was almost home and that thought only comforted him to some degree.

He lived in an upper class neighborhood, filled with houses that cost far more than they were worth. His neighbors were posh _~~motherfuckers~~ _ people who had once stuck their nose up at Reiner as he went by. He remembered going to several open houses here and having trust-fund babies and business suits mock him. Not only because he didn’t have some kind of white collar job, which he wouldn’t have mind, but because he was with Bertolt. The looks he got, for holding Bertolt’s hand, or calling him pet names almost sent Reiner into a tizzy and had him begging Berti, (as he affectionately called him) to find another neighborhood.

When they had finally found a house in the neighborhood, just outside Trost National Park, many people had continued to give him weird stares and gawking looks. He was not like them in anyway, having always a rugged quality about him. Bertolt loved him and thats all that matter. Reiner was not going to change for his neighbors, who he could really care less about.

Of course, it didn’t stop him from getting irritated with them.

Reiner had actually been mistaken for a hired gardener by one of the women who was head of the “book” club. The blond man didn’t know whether to actually continue mowing his grass from that point on or hire an actual fucking gardener.

Arriving home, Reiner parks his diesel work truck next to the light green Prius sitting in the driveway. The two vehicles are strikingly different and sometimes the man has to resist the urge to run the smaller car over and buy another one for Bertolt. Of course, the brunette would probably just buy another Prius, and instead of green he’d get a rainbow paint job to spite Reiner even more.

Removing himself from his truck, Reiner grabs his lunch box and wallet, making sure everything is secured and the door is locked before walking up the stone path to his house. He could already see Bertolt in the kitchen from the large bay windows in the livingroom. He entered with a small greeting and shifted out of his boots, leaving him in faded jeans and a sweat stained t-shirt.

Finally, Reiner was able to let his muscles relax and his mind drift off. For the rest of the evening, he didn’t have to think about work or framing or annoying little shits that like to gripe on him about a deadline.

All he had to worry about was food and Berti. His tall and gangling lover and their bed were calling his name. That and maybe a shower as well, to get the grime off his face and the sawdust out of his hair.

Entering the kitchen, Bertolt was already gone and all Reiner could do was huff out his frustration.

He nosed around the kitchen for a bit, sneaking a bit in the oven to examine dinner before moving to the island where two glasses of wine and the bottle stood. Reiner wondered sometimes if Bertolt could read his mind or sense that he was not in the best of moods.

Moving from the kitchen and through the hall, Reiner made his way to the bedroom to reach the master bathroom. The least he could do right now was wipe his face off and remove the itch on the back of his neck from a hard day’s work. Bertolt always chided him for not cleaning up before dinner.

As he passed through the threshold, Reiner stopped short, eyeing his brunette lover who was stationed at the large floor to ceiling windows that he had asked Reiner to install personally when they had moved there.

“What are you-”

“Shhh” Bertolt quieted him with a wave of his hand, eyes never leaving whatever he was looking at just outside the window. From his position, Reiner could see the setting sun casting orange hues across the sky but nothing particularly interesting. Especially nothing more interesting that Bertolt and the curve of his ass.

Moving over to his lover, Reiner placed a strong hand around the taller one’s hip and tipped his head up to place a chaste kiss on the back of Berti’s neck. “What are you looking at dove?” Reiner asked, craning his neck to see over Bertolt’s shoulder.

Their house sat on a upward slope of a hill, which put the house just above several of the surrounding homes as they cascade down the hill that follows the path that the road laid out. The view was fantastic for sunset and sunrises as well as when it snows. When they had first moved there, Bertolt had nearly begged Reiner to replace all the windows with much larger ones.

The brunette liked large windows for several reasons, a few that Bertolt would never disclose publicly. But the windows allowed Bertolt to see almost everything. From those beautiful sunsets he cooed over in the afternoon, to seeing his neighbors participate in x rated hobbies.

Sometimes Bertolt saw things he doesn’t want to see, and curses his love for large windows every now and then.

He has seen the next door neighbor's wife watch porn on the large tv screen when her husband has gone off to work. She was sit on the couch and spread her legs a few hours before going out to gods know where.

They share a fence with the neighbor behind them, and Bertolt has seen things go on in that backyard that he never wants to recall again. Things that included the poor dog that the husband enjoyed far too much and left Bertolt gagging at the simple mention of peanut butter.

Bertolt has seen the neighbor to his left enjoy the pool boy constantly and the neighbor a few doors down likes to sunbathe naked on sundays.

It didn’t seem to matter how far down the house was or how awkward the angle, Bertolt saw just about everything in the neighborhood. It didn’t help that the brunette might have a thing for voyeurism. Maybe. Just a little bit.

Or a lot. Bertolt was never one for specifics.

“Oh, I see” Reiner stated, a smirk spreading across his lips. Reiner actually remembered when Berti had asked him to tear down nearly the entire wall to build those windows. At first, Reiner had assumed it was for the reason Berti had given.

“Why waste a perfect opportunity for a good view? Please Reiner?”

It was only later did he found out how kinky his significant other actually was.

And it turned Reiner on to no end.

Just to their right, the same house that Bertolt had seen the wife watching porn constantly in, now had a completely different scene playing out in the bedroom. It was rather obviously that neither husband or wife were happy with the marriage.

A very wealthy realtor lived in that house with his bombshell wife. Reiner had met them both when the man had sold the house to him a few years back. Of course, the man sitting on the bed now was not the same realtor that Reiner had met. Not even by a long shot.

No, this man was bucking upwards and moving against the bed in erratic movements, a young lithe stud in between his legs sucking him off like his life depended on it. Both seemed to be wholeheartedly enjoying each other’s company. Reiner remembered doing some contracting work for the man, and never once did he come off as the type to enjoy men.

Of course, neither did Reiner.

Smirk still plastered on Reiner’s face, he moved his hand from Berti’s hip and placed it against his lover obviously hard erection. “You naughty thing you” the blond murmured, placing more, less innocent and sweet, kisses across the back of Bertolt’s neck.

“Look at them. Going at it like teenagers” Reiner purred into his lover’s shoulder. “I can only imagine the sounds they are making” Berti whispered, a redness spreading across the back of his neck and it was hottest thing that Reiner could ever witness.

“Nothing compared to the whines that come from your throat” the blond countered, rolling his hips forward to emphasize his point. Reiner prided himself on being the one and only that could make Bertolt absolutely wanton.

It took little effort for Reiner to push Berti against the glass windows, using his other hand to unbutton the man’s pants and pushing them down to his thighs. “You’re hard just watching them” Reiner whispered, nipping at Berti’s earlobe.

He rutted against Bertolt again, causing more explicit moans to escape those soft lips and circle around Reiner in a haze. A calloused hand took the brunette’s erection in hand, giving it a tug.

“Reiner-” Berti gasped out, pressing his hand against the glass, trying to steady himself.

“You like that? You like watching the neighbors as I get you off?” Reiner inquired, already knowing the answer. He ran his index finger across the slit of Bert’s head, smearing the precum that was already beading there.

“You like watching, like a little pervert” He continued, egging his lover along. Bertolt might have been a quiet soul and he might have everyone else fooled, but in the bedroom, Reiner knew better. Reiner knew that little Berti was a freak in the bed and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bertolt responded with a whine, wordlessly begging his older lover to continue. Who was Reiner to deny him?

He moved his hand rapidly, bringing Bertolt to the edge with both his hand and his utterly dirty words that Reiner whispered in his ear.

It didn’t take long before Bertolt was cumming against the window, a noise mixed between a grunt and a moan pushing past his lips as he rode through his climax with Reiner’s own erection pressing firmly into his ass.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Bertolt pushed back against Reiner and the blond let his lover move away from the window. Bertolt sucked his teeth at the mess they had made against the window and moved to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to fix it.

Reiner chuckled softly, figuring that they could finish this after dinner. His stomach was already growling at him for some kind of substance.

“I’ll go set the table, dear” Reiner called over his shoulder, spitefully wiping his soiled hand across the curtains for Bertolt to find later.


End file.
